


high-kyuu!!

by JustBakugouThings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CRACK SHIT, Chaos, More Relationships to be added, More characters to be added, Other, Swearing, chaotic gays, chatfic, crackheads in their elements, disappointed and done parents, gay shit, mentions of inappropriate activities, wack shit, wild child(ren), wrote this at 12:38am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBakugouThings/pseuds/JustBakugouThings
Summary: what do you get from combining a bunch of crazy high school volleyball kids?answer: absolute chaos
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwazumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	1. karasuNO

**Author's Note:**

> just got into a new anime during exams period, wow i'm disappointed in myself but anyways,
> 
> have a side project bc i'm also working on another fanfiction besides this, hope yall enjoy!
> 
> i wrote this at 12:38am on a sunday night, tomorrow's monday fuck-

this is anime only and i haven't read alot into the manga yet-

chapter 1 

KarasuNO 

Daichi - tired&done  
Sugawara - yourmom  
Asahi - anxiety™️  
Nishinoya - rollinguthundar  
Tanaka - shittyboi™️  
Ennoshita - thelocalnormie  
Tsukkishima - saltyfuck  
Yamaguchi - yamyams  
Hinata - sunbitch  
Kageyama - mop  
Yachi - actualmess

Kiyoko - goddess

9:47pm

tired&done: for the last damn time

tired&done: where is @sunbitch @mop

saltyfuck: probably somewhere in the storage closet again playing nug-a-nug

sunbitch: bitch

sunbitch: we're aren't always horny wtf

yourmom: woah

yourmom: WOAH

yourmom: watch your language hinata

mop: wow you actually understand this 

sunbitch: shut your mop looking ass-

anxiety™️: woah woah chill

rollinguthundar: well go off bro

yourmom: what did i say about language

sunbitch: .....

sunbitch: sorry @yourmom

yourmom: :D

yamyams: what is playing nug-a-nug

actualmess:

actualmess: NO ONE TELL HIM

sunbitch: PROTECT THE INNOCENCE

yourmom: istfg if anyone taints him-

saltyfuck: @yamyams sex

yourmom: thats it i will beat your ass-

mop: y'all

moo: are y'all reading this

anxiety™️: s-suga swore

shittyboi™️: suga-san 'bout to fry some ass

actualmess: @yourmom ya need a frying pan?

yourmom: yes sure let's go fry some ass

sunbitch: watch out @saltyfuck

sunbitch: lmao

mop: time to run bitch @saltyfuck

saltyfuck: f u c k

saltyfuck: someone help sjvdscsfckxs

sunbitch: rest in peace, tsukkishima kei.

mop: born on september 27,

rollinguthundar: he shall be dearly missed by us all

shittyboi™️: rest in pieces boi

saltyfuck: ive managed to hide from him

saltyfuck: stop making it sound as if im dead

sunbitch: sometimes we can still hear him..

saltyfuck: BICTHSKXBSKDBSJ

mop: can we all get a F for tsukkishima

sunbitch: F 

rollinguthundar: F

shittyboi™️: F

mop: F

yamyams: D:

sunbitch: oh no yams sad

actualmess: pls dont be sad we'll release tsukkishima

mop: nononono 

yamyams: :D

saltyfuck: jesus christ i almost died

sunbitch: id say that the dead should just stay dead but wtv

saltybitch: BICTH

thelocalnormie: okay wtf

thelocalnormie: wtf happened im literally confusion

tired&done: mood @thelocalnormie

sunbitch: @saltyfuck tainted the baby, @yourmom & @actualmess went batshit crazy and almost murdered @saltyfuck

thelocalnormie: wow ok

saltyfuck: but fr i heard questionable noises coming from the storage room-

sunbitch: N O 

saltyfuck: yes

mop: yes

sunbitch: W HAT KAGS WHY YOU GOTTA SAY IT

tired&done: fucking knew it

yourmom: >:0

tired&done: ok ok sorry 

yourmom: good :>

goddess: sighs not this again


	2. chapter two: the disappointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bg story:
> 
> they had a overnight training camp, they are having a barbecue and they sent the so called reliable dudes to get groceries. i think you can see where this is going..

the disappointments

akaashi - done  
bokuto - owlcity  
kuroo - gei™️  
tsukishima - saltyfuck

12:35pm

done: what the fuck

done: i was gone for a goddamn minute just to get some toilet paper

done: where tf is @owlcity @gei™️

saltyfuck: dk dc

done: 

done: okay hold on for a second

saltyfuck: 

saltyfuck: BDJXCFSX HAHAHAHA

saltyfuck: you did not just make an announcement just to say 

saltyfuck: goodbye you little shits

gei™️: gaspspspsps

owlcity: i thought you loved me

done: bitch no we done

saltyfuck: 😳

owlcity: o u c h

done: wait wha t the fuck

done: where is the goddamn shopping cart

done: come back right this fucking second

gei™️: no

owlcity: on it!

saltyfuck: wait w ha

saltyfuck: bitch why is there an idiot on a shopping cart and another pushing it

saltyfuck: 

saltyfuck: wait they're our idiots

done: N O

owlcity: s ht

and legend says that the group of four will never forget how two idiots on a shopping cart full of items flew and crashed into another two unsuspecting idiots.

funny how a trip to the supermarket grants a trip to the ER too.

*sad mexican flute for akaashi & tsukki*

the official cool kids

Daichi - tired&done  
Sugawara - yourmom  
Asahi - anxiety™️  
Nishinoya - rollinguthundar  
Tanaka - shittyboi™️  
Ennoshita - thelocalnormie  
Tsukkishima - saltyfuck  
Yamaguchi - yamyams  
Hinata - sunbitch  
Kageyama - mop  
Yachi - actualmess  
Kuroo - gei™️  
Akaashi - done  
Bokuto - owlcity  
Iwazumi - spiky  
Oikawa - fabulous  
Kenma - meow

2:57pm

tired&done: guys what the fuck

tired&done: you guys had one job 

tired&done: how'd y'all go from getting some groceries to landing in the hospital

done: long story

yourmom: bruh

yourmom: literally all you had to do was to get some toilet paper, food & resources for the barbeque

sunbitch: lmao @saltyfuck

saltyfuck: shut your fuc

mop: bro what

saltyfuck: DO NOT 'BRO' ME

mop: ok bro

owlcity: ouch

done: you're the one to talk

done: you and @gei™️ crashed the fucking cart into us

done: thanks alot

gei™️: ain't that bad tho

saltyfuck: excuse me the fuck

saltyfuck: you just got scratches and bruises

saltyfuck: i broke my nose bITCH

rollinguthundar: jesus christ

rollinguthundar: y'all wild fucks

saltyfuck: stfu bitch who was the one yesterday being so loud

saltyfuck: despite knowing theres people nearby who can hear

rollinguthundar: you tall fuck

rollinguthundar: you will soon catch these fists

saltyfuck: whaddya gonna do, give me a lecture?

rollingthundar: i may not be able to reach and slap you

rollinguthundar: but i can reach for somewhere beneath your belt bitch

shittyboi™️: oh boy

sunbitch: looks like your fathers' day privileges is gone

mop: oof

fabulous: lmao y'all

saltyfuck: bruh no

rollinguthundar: bruh yes you french fuck

yourmom: >:00

yourmom: however accurate that may be

yourmom: mind your language

mop: i-

tired&done: @saltyfuck @owlcity @gei™️ @done

tired&done: the coaches would like to speak to you so after coming back from the hospital please go and find them

thelocalnormie: have fun guys

tired&done: i have yet to hear the full story yet

done: well @gei™️ & @owcity stole our shopping cart

done: god knows how tf they flipped the whole cart and it crashed into us 

done: @saltyfuck got a broken nose and i broke my pinky, @owlcity got a light concussion

done: this bitch @gei™️ just got bruises and scratches only not fair

tired&done: we sent you to get groceries because you guys seemed reliable

mop: them??

sunbitch: reliable??

rollinguthundar: y'all hear sumn

shittyboi™️: ^

thelocalnormie: damn bro

actualmess: you got the whole squad laughing

goddess: are you guys ok?

done: kinda

fabulous: this is why you've should have listened to me and let me & @spiky go

spiky: no that's going to turn into a whole session of "iwa-chan does this look good on me"

goddess:

done: goddamnit

goddess: tbh none of y'all are 100% reliable


	3. the cool gen z kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being so dead, i finally updated lmao

the cool gen z kids

tsukishima - saltyfuck  
yamaguchi - yamyams  
hinata - sunbitch  
kageyama - mop  
yachi - actualmess

1:07am

actualmess: jfcsxjxbejdb

saltyfuck: calm down

saltyfuck: your lesbian is showing

actualmess: who was the one gushing about kuroo again?

saltyfuck:

sunbitch: aww ilyt

actualmess: but fr

actualmess: wH AT DO I DO

actualmess: kiyoko asked me out 

yamyams: yall

yamyams: accept her sis

actualmess: b u t h o w

actualmess: she is just that pretty

actualmess: i gay panic whenever i talk to her 

actualmess: HOW TF DO I SPEAK?!!!!/&

mop: just pin her against a wall

saltyfuck: don't use yourself as an example dumbass

yamyams: yall 🥴

sunbitch: shut your fuckng mouth @saltyfuck

sunbitch: also WHO taught you to speak like that @yamyams

saltyfuck: he downloaded twt

mop: ah fuck

yamyams: yesyes we stan a confident king ayeee

actualmess: w ait wWAIT

actualmess: she asked me if 7pm this friday @ her house was ok

actualmess: ok bye im evaporating 

saltyfuck: see you in a bit

yamyams: LMAOOOOOOOO

yamyams: sis snatch your queen ok

sunbitch: ^

mop: @sunbitch 8pm your house

mop: cuddles and movies

mop: got it?

sunbitch: yea ok sure

saltyfuck: AW 

saltyfuck: look who is all soft and cuddly

yamyams: bro

yamyams: you're literally like smiling at a text that kuroo sent you but mm ok

sunbitch: we should make it a series

mop: on exposing @saltyfuck pt 3

actualmess: iehfksndkddj

mop: lowkey felt that

actualmess: she asked me if i could actually come over today 

actualmess: sis bye imma ditch yall for kiyoko

sunbitch: have fun lmao


End file.
